powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venjix (Beast Morphers)
Venjix is a computer virus that turned on humanity and conquered the world & is the main antagonist of [https://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_RPM Power Rangers RPM] & Power Rangers Beast Morphershttps://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Beast_Morphers. "Venjix" is a multi-use term in both RPM & Beast Morphers canon, all essentially referring to one thing. It refers to the virus, the network (of villains) & the sentient entity. Character History Origin Three years ago, Venjix was a self-aware computer virus that had originally been created by Dr. K so as to escape from Alphabet Soup with Gem & Gemma. However, she was caught before she could activate the firewall to keep the virus contained to the facility, allowing Venjix to spread worldwide & began conquering Earth. Within no time he had control of the world's communication, power, & defense systems & built armies of advanced robotic soldiers, the Grinders. The Grinders laid waste to everything that stood in the path. There was no stopping them & Venjix would declare victory. "Your world is now my world & your time is now over". Only the dome city of Corinth was not under Venjix's control & that is where the remaining humans had fled to. Venjix also had three generals, General Shifter, General Crunch, & Kilobyte. He looked forward to destroying the humans, counting down to the destruction with his generals. RPM However, Venjix had an unintentional hand in bringing the RPM Rangers together. When a returning Ziggy & a wandering Dillon attempt to return to Corinth, he attempts to destroy them through his barricades. Instead, they bombed the barricade with a thermal charger & destroyed part of it. With the car passing through the barricade, the shield & gates of Corinth had gone down. Venjix took advantage of the time gap between the gates being open & closing once more. Venjix revealed the Generation 5 Attack Bot & sent him out. Several more Grinders & Generation 5 Attack Bots managed to get into the city before the gates closed. The Rangers battled & defeated the robot. The Venjix Drones did a lot of damage to the city, but with the help of the two guys in the car, the Rangers had them retreating. "Begin the download." Generation 5 Attack Bot was reactivated & now giant size. The Rangers formed their High Octane Megazord & battled the robot. The robot was destroyed. Venjix dismissed both their ideas. Venjix revealed the pet project that he had been working on. Something vile & looked human. The something was Tenaya 7. After the failure of the "Oil Attack Bot", General Shifter created a lifeless, nameless Generation 13 Attack Bot. This Attack Bot was used to give Venjix a mobile body in order to take on the rangers itself. Although this body was destroyed by Rangers Gold & Silver, Venjix had his program backed up so he survived & recreated the same Attack Bot body for his use. These robots seemed to be sextant & protractor-themed. When Tenaya 7 sends the Textile Bot after the Rangers & made it giant size, Venjix was angry at her for not asking for his permission to attack the rangers but decided the join the fight in his ship. However, after the bot & the ship were destroyed, Venjix survived the attack & stated that the body he was in had failed him for the last time. True to his word, he ordered Crunch & Shifter to create a new & improved body for him. They succeeded & when Venjix heard of a gate of Corinth being open, he immediately wanted to attack, despite only 80% of himself was downloaded into the body. He immediately grew & faced the SkyRev Megazord. Venjix held the upper hand at first until Doctor K. activated the afterburner & he was forced to shrink after a close ranged blast from the Megazord. After returning to human size, he faced Gem & defeated him. Afterward, Scott fought Venjix & with his Street Saber & Gem's borrowed Cloud Hatchet, he destroyed the new body. However, his head was still intact & was dragged off by General Shifter. With the death of Shifter, Venjix ordered Kilobyte to recycle Shifter's titanium shielded parts to use for his new body. The new body bore a slight resemblance to Shifter as it was recycled from his remains, but it was older looking & had black plating with gold accents. Venjix successfully took over Corinth when Tenaya 15 activated the Hybrids. He met Colonel Truman & imprisoned him with the rest of Corinth. He made his way to the Ranger's base & finally meets Dr. K, his creator. After discussing how the machines are perfect in every way, Venjix imprisoned Dr. K & Ziggy and downloaded the Ranger data from Dr. K's computer. Downloading this allowed him to personally manipulate the biosphere, deleting two Megazords & even deleting Gem & Gemma. Venjix was confronted one last time by the original three rangers & soon he discovered that Dr. K, with the help of Tenaya, hacked into his system & uploaded a counter virus that deleted his Grinders. Shortly after, the biofield allowed Gem & Gemma to be revived by Dr. K. They then shot down the control tower, causing it to fall on Venjix, destroying his ultimate body. With Venjix seemingly eliminated, all of his factories were immediately shut down; clearing the air from the polluted wasteland & making the rest of the world habitable once more. Despite this, the exact fate of Venjix was left unclear. As the final episode ends with Dr. K securing the morphers inside a metal briefcase, the background music played is that of the Venjix Palace & Scott's morpher is shown on screen with one red light blinking, indicating that the Venjix virus might come back. Beast Morphers Not long after his defeat, Venjix was indeed revived, & he managed to make it to our dimension, where he learned about the discovery of Morph-X. He first attacked the agency Hexagon, infecting the Transport Center's computers &, in the process, undergoing an evolution from the Morph-X in the system. Within no time, able to assimilate any inorganic matter, Venjix took control of the complex & all the zords within it before attempting to take over the world's communication, power, & defense systems. However, the scientists sacrificed themselves to teleport the entire Transport Center into Hyperspace to trap Venjix. However, due to the dimension's ability to digitize organic matter, Venjix used this to absorb the scientists to use their collective intellect in serving him as his "Engineers"; among them was Sid Carson, whose DNA was taken by Venjix to create an avatar clone named Hector. Venjix made himself known to the public in a high school, where he appeared in a computer used by Daisy Webb. Fortunately, it was thanks to professional hacker Brandon McCoy who quickly managed to use an antivirus to drive Venjix away. The incident was soon made known to the officials at Hexagon, who later brought together Brandon, Daisy, & Hexagon agent Jordan Benson to become Power Rangers. Personality Although Venjix speaks in a calm, metallic voice, he is a cold, argent, & ruthless mechanical entity that will do anything in his power to destroy the Power Rangers & rule the entire world. Though being a virus capable of wreaking havoc, Venjix's actions run on utter impulse & believing himself to be a superior life form compared to humans. As a result, he can be very ill-tempered & impatient with Hector's progress despite the benefits of a cool-headed servant. Incarnations - Beast Morphers= Computer Virus= While appearing as a large, disembodied transparent digital skull, it is actually a projection of the real Venjix who is located within the core of the Transport Research Center, which serves as both the Venjix Computer Network's new base & as Venjix's revived & inactive body. }} Notes See Also *Venjix Virus at RangerWiki *Messiah - Super Sentai counterpart in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Category:RPM Category:Power Rangers RPM Category:Beast Morphers Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Final PR Villains